Life In Fire
by starwars0411
Summary: Percy gets betrayed by the gods, the people who he had protected for so long. He vows vengeance and wants to take control of the universe. He is blessed by order and chaos to defeat the gods once and for all. Nothing will stop him except one thing. Love. I do not own any of the PJ books. If you read, thank you. Thanks for the support.
1. The Beginning

**This is the first chapter and plz like. So yeah!**

Percy POV:

 **By the time you finish reading this, you'll be like Betrayal is awesome. You get cool powers and shit. I want to get betrayed.** Getting

betrayed is not fun. Life will never be easy for me after I "died".

 _Flash Back_

I was on the beach and staring into the distance and something was pissing me off. I was getting a lot of iris messages telling me I was doing some

random crime. It was pissing me off really bad. I was suddenly called up to Olympus. Where I was led into the throne room. I was completely

destroyed when they voted 12-0 for me to get destroyed. Betrayed by everybody I had worked so hard to protect. Spending every ounce of

energy on defeating enemies of the gods. Pain. That was all I could feel when I died. I didn't die though. The gods thought I died and I'm going to

have some pay back for what they have done. I was teleported to a room that was completely white. Nothing could be seen except four figures.

They stopped talking and said both in Unison, "The Hero Has Come." What the heck? Who are these people? They beckoned me forward and

introduced themselves. "We are the messengers of Chaos and Order. Fire, Water, Land, Air" Of course, the four elements. They gave me a decision

that was hard to remember because that was 2,540,198,768 years ago(I did the math). I think it was whether to be immortal and serve Chaos and

Order or reject the offer and die. I chose the obvious choice. Revenge. Something I haven't done in forever. Betraying everyone I know or knew at

least. I was teleported to a place of wonder. I saw Chaos and Order chilling on their thrones and they introduced themselves. They told me what I

was going to do. I was to defeat every immortal being I came across. To let this world be ruled by a counsel that I chose. People fit for ruling and

not doing family murders like psychopaths all the time(Hint Hint The Gods). They trained me hard and I could summon whatever weapon or

material I needed. I could choose a personal army and make certain people immortal. I could fly and shoot lighting. Deflect everything except Chaos

and Order. I learned how to shoot a bow and fatally wounding about 137 people in the process. Life was great back then. Suddenly I was sent to

Earth to defeat the people who got me killed. I could make a god fade faster than I could blink.

 _Flash Back End_

Now it's going to crazy in the house and no one is going to be able to see me coming cause I'm concealed forever. No one will know my identity

unless I show it. Even during sleep my face is hidden. My sea green eyes still remain as a glow. To remind people and haunt them. It is GDFR.

Annabeth POV:

 **Ever since a mysterious being came and blew up a few minor gods, she was annoyed.** Many people had disappeared from her life. First

Leo, then Piper and Jason, after that Frank and Hazel, and Nico to finish this. They had all reported to be dead. Hades even confirmed it. She was

annoyed. Percy had been destroyed by the gods. Since she was one of the two people of the seven to be alive. She was given immortality because

they didn't want all the seven to be dead. Jason was the only person she could talk to about their adventures. Jason was bitter after losing both

Piper and Leo. The gods called everyone, including the demigods to the throne room. They had a counsel meeting discussing who this could be.

Suddenly, a image appeared before them. There was a person backed by a few hundred people behind them. They all had hoods that had a clip

of that shined and seem to change. The person in front said, "Oh, well this is going to be interesting. You gods 'killed me' because of fake crimes

that I supposedly did. My identity will be revealed at the end of this message but first a shout out to the people who want to join me. Who wants

psychopathic gods who often do family murders to rule the world?" If you want to join me, go to Flushing and meet us there at 11:00. And for my

identity." He revealed himself, and we could only gasp and look at Percy Jackson, the god. All the rest of the people flicked their hoods off and the

image ended. She started crying. Leo, Piper, Frank, Hazel, and Nico were all with him. She knew the reasons. The gods had tried to kill them too.

They were thought as too powerful. So they were killed.

Leo POV:

 **Leo liked being a gangster.** "That video was awesome", Leo told Percy after recording. Percy seemed lost in thought. Maybe he knew that

Annabeth would see this and was just thinking about her. They suddenly received an Iris Message. Annabeth and Jason appeared on the screen.

"How could you!" They shouted. "You're betraying our parents who-". Percy cut them off, "tried to get us killed?" I wish you could join me but

sadly if you don't want to, I'm sorry..." The message ended there and they set up camp right next to the ocean. Where Percy

was strongest at.

 **If you read this and like it, thank you for the support. Please give me reviews and tell me what I should add. I'm also going to allow**

 **the readers change the plot. Every five chapters, I'm going to post a vote which decides the plot. Also read the bold at the front and**

 **end of the story. It means I'm saying this. I'm going to sleep now. If you read this, thanks.**


	2. Destroying the Gods

**In one day, I got 1 favorite and 4 followers. Thank you for the support. So for that, I'm going to type a new chapter right now. Hope**

 **you like it! Also, this chapter is something new.**

 _Fast Forward Ten Years_

Leo POV:

 **Leo hated hiding.** Why couldn't he just go outside party style? Ever since they lost the war against the gods, Leo had to constantly hide. If he was

found, they would remove his immortality given by Percy, and kill him. At least Calypso was with him. Calypso joined Percy's army right after the video

so Leo was happy. Percy also had been reported dead by Annabeth's hand. He didn't hate Annabeth because she only defended what she loved most,

her parents. The day before, Chaos and Order had given him a message, Percy was not dead, he just flashed while Annabeth tried to kill him, and

join the army at Mars. Leo teleported to Mars where he saw everybody who didn't die.

Percy POV:

 **I hated getting framed.** I was always reported dead, dead, dead, and dead. This time, I won't reveal my face to those bitches. We changed our

uniform that became a cloak which made shadows all around their heads. It could never be removed even by the person beneath it. I also

made everyone immortal. Just to have an upper hand. Four hundred immortals that can teleport and shit verses 12 Olympian Gods with no

Fucking powers. We also organized ourselves. I was the admiral. Leo, Piper, Frank, Hazel, and Nico were all vice admirals. We had corporals,

privates, sergeants, you get the deal. It was time for pay back and nothing was going to give us away.

Annabeth POV:

 **Annabeth hated herself after she killed Percy.** All he had left was his camp Half-Blood shirt, his necklace, and memories. We literally could see

his memories has a physical substance and the gods got to see why he had tried to attack them. They saw him sitting at the beach when they

thought he was doing crimes. They saw him get transferred before he got blasted into an itsy bitsy pieces. We saw him train and fight. We saw

him get blessings from primordials. They saw his sword turn into a weapon of power. It was too hurtful. Percy Jackson had almost destroyed the

gods because of him getting framed. Also, Annabeth thought they should stop the family murders. It was too annoying and stupid. At that moment,

she sensed danger. A whole army in black cloaks teleported into the throne room. How did the wind gods not stop them? They were in formation

and she could sense hatred from the person in front. Not towards her, but towards, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, and all the other Major gods. Percy was

dead but couldn't his survivors regrow. How could they make a massive army so fast? The war ended a week ago. Zeus threw his lightning bolt but

the leader deflected it with a shield of energy. The lightning bolt went straight for Zeus and hit him in the head. Zeus faded just like that. Poseidon

and Hades got up and were about to attack when a lightning bolt hit Hades head and Poseidon got kicked of Mount Olympus by the leader. At least

Poseidon was spared. Annabeth stood hiding behind a stone. Shaking from watching all the gods get severely injured or fade. Nothing could stop

these Warriors. Annabeth could sense the fire burning in the leaders heart. But it cooled down once he saw her.

Percy POV:

 **When I saw Annabeth, I was sad.** I remembered the good old days when we used to wreck monsters and what not. Suddenly I was plunged into

a flash back. Something that has happened ever since I joined.

 _FlashBack_

I was on Mt. Olympus fighting with her. I remember Luke defeating himself to save the world. He told me to make a promise and I did. Luke saved\

the world but I was just a teensy part of the Prophecy. Back then, I wasn't betrayed. I went to the days of the giant war where me and Annabeth\

fought against the Giants and we thought Peace would come.

 _FlashBack End_

Something told me that if I ruled the world, I would have to face many challenges and face the hurtles the gods did. I decided to leave her alone

and Annabeth was left whimpering behind a stone.

 **This is a short chapter but thanks for the support and this is not even close to the end. Percy has to fight much more than the**

 **Olympian gods. He has to fight the demigods. There will be 20 major battles so stay tuned.**


	3. The Last Gift

**Sorry for the last chapter. I know it sucked. Also check out the song I'm listening too. It's called** ** _Too Feel Alive._** **It's really good and**

 **you should hear it. It's from Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters and I know that movie sucked, unless you liked it, but it's still**

 **a good song and it deserves love. Thanks for the support and let's get going.**

Percy POV:  
 **After defeating the gods, Percy had to defeat a lot more enemies.** The camps were uniting against his army and the fight was getting hard. He

couldn't think of Reyna summoning her army and Percy killing her. Much less everyone at Camp Half-Blood. Everyone who let him feel at home and

make him feel safe. It was never going to be safe though. The half-blood armies were attacking and Percy was going to have to attack. He had

already been stabbed by Reyna and Splashed by Lava balloons twice from the Stoll Brothers. He didn't want to end up like last time but he didn't

want to kill his family.

 _Flash Back_

He remembered him losing. He had knocked out most of the gods and he slashed at Annabeth. Annabeth parried and countered but Percy simply

double countered but he couldn't hurt her. He had loved her before but his 'death' split them apart. He hesitated and Annabeth took him into a choke

hold. He blacked out. He woke up in chains in front of the Olympians. They removed his immortal powers and Annabeth was given the job to have

him executed. She started crying and got out the knife. The cursed knife in the First Great Prophecy. She whispered, "Sorry Percy." Percy thought

it was the last thing he was going to hear before he went to punishment. He took his last smile but he remembered. He had learned to teleport

before he was immortal. He decided to leave behind memories, his camp half-blood belongings and he teleported right before his throat could be

slit.

 _Flash Back end_

He wondered how Annabeth felt once she thought Percy was dead. Stuck in Emotion he took out Riptide and it's last strand of the bronze it use to be

glowed. It became a fire and Percy felt strength. He couldn't kill who he was but he could destroy everything that was not in him. This made it more

difficult though. He couldn't defeat the camps. Only the gods. He decided to take a trip to his old home and his first home.

Frank POV:

 **Frank knew the difficulty Percy was having.** He didn't have who he loved. Frank had Hazel but Percy didn't have Annabeth. Piper's circumstance

was different though. She had Leo and Jason too. Jason and Piper had a truce and agreed to not kill each other. Percy seemed to always be down.

His sea green eyes glowed from his shadow but the light was not strong. It looked like he was weak. Frank Remembered the time he got recruited

by Percy,

 _Flash Back_

He was in the Olympian throne room. "Since your curse was lifted, you have become to powerful. I'm sorry Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque, you're

both going to have to die." Zeus spoke. Zeus raised his master bolt. Frank waited for his death and woke up in a white room. One person stood in

the middle staring at them. Percy. He looked older and stronger. They both tackled him. They pounded him with questions but one hit him in

particular, "Aren't you dead?" Percy replied with a hoarse throat, "No I'm not dead and talking about that you aren't dead either. I've brought you

here to see if you want to join my army to defeat the gods once and for all. They also wanted to kill you. If you reject it, I'll let you go to where you

were and accept your fate. Frank stared at him and accepted. He said his oath, "I pledge to the god of loyalty and friendship to join his army and

protect the world from any danger." Hazel suddenly spoke up, "Wait, you're the god of loyalty and friendship? You have immortality?" "Speaking

of that Hazel, I can make you two immortal. Do you accept? Also, why do we keep saying 'Speaking of that'?" Percy answered. They both smiled

and accepted. Frank felt more powerful when he was immortal. He learned many skills that he didn't have before.

 _Flash Back End_

Artemis POV:

 **I was on guard duty after getting Fatally wounded by the cloaked army's mysterious leader.** I had my bow ready and a shadow came

walking out of the forest. I immediately shot my arrow and time slowed down. He took out his sword and sliced it in half. Wait, that sword looked

familiar. Wasn't that the sword of the Percy Jackson boy? He was dead, wasn't he? He just said seven words,"I come under the flag of truce."

I let him in and he dropped all his weapons outside. His sword which was Riptide wasn't it and he walked inside. Everyone had their weapons out

when he walked in. He asked for Annabeth and she came out with her dagger. The shadows some how dissipated. I tried to clear the shadows once

but all I got back was a kick in the head. He smiled and I suddenly recognized him. Percy Jackson. How was he still alive? He said he came to

say a message and we listened. "I'm sorry for the destruction that I've done but I don't have the powers to destroy the camps." He ended there and

he disappeared. We all were in shock. How could such a powerful being not be able to destroy the camps. His sword also didn't leave. Annabeth

picked it up and stared into the sky. "I'm sorry." It glowed and blue strands of light glowed around her. The sword was now her's. I never even knew

I would survive the war but this was the last gift she would ever receive from Percy.

 **Hope you like this chapter. We've only got one major battle and still 19 to come. This tells a lot about the story. Please like and enjoy**

 **reading. Also, listen to** ** _To Feel Alive_** **From Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monster the movie. It happens during the credits. You can**

 **also listen to it on Spotify if you have it. Spotify is free to download. The song is created by Tiff Randol and It is really good. Don't**

 **mind the beginning, it can seem dull.**


	4. The Battle for Camp

**Thanks for 5 people viewing my last chapter. The next chapter is a voting chapter. Let's get to the story.**

Percy POV:

 **After sending his message, Percy knew he was doomed.** They would just keep on attacking his army and weaken it until it is completely

obliterated. He decided to Iris Message Annabeth. He liked Iris so he didn't attack her. Annabeth appeared on the screen and she looked surprised.

"What do you mean Percy?" "I just can't, I gave you my weapon to symbolize my last gift." Percy replied. If I have riptide I can't destroy any of the

camps but if I let someone else have the ownership, I can. Defend camp well with Riptide. It has power greater than Zeus's lightning bolt and can

deflect most attacks. Bye Annabeth, this might be the last time you will know me" and he held up his sword. Just to leave a surprise he had taken

control of Riptide's brother sword. It had the same abilities to change but it could change to a pen, a clip, and a sword. He was going to have to

fight with this sword and it was not going to funny.

Poseidon POV:

 **After I heard the message about him not being able to destroy both camps, I had hopes.** The gods could survive. We also had a prophecy.

The Final Battle, The Final Peace

It all comes down to the Final Piece

The Final Piece of the Puzzle that will decide the battle

Which Olympus Will Rattle

Poseidon didn't like the last few words. Olympus will rattle. That might mean it will fall. He didn't know what any of the words meant. At least for the

victor there would be endless peace. They would have to win. Suddenly, an Iris message reached him. "Get to your battle stations." Poseidon and his

army lined the beach and one person rose from the tides, Percy. The rest of his army surrounded camp. He took out his sword and sighed. "I won't

destroy camp. I just came to capture it." Poseidon grew to full size and threw his trident at Percy. He laughed in triumph but Percy stood up and

held the trident with his puny body. He threw it back. It came at such a force that Poseidon couldn't block it. Suddenly his only other child, Sarah

took the blast and was obliterated. Percy muttered, "Sorry sister." He kept on advancing until Annabeth appeared with Riptide. "Wow, you don't

have to fight to feel alive."(If you know where this comes from, than one hundred dollars to you). Annabeth took out Riptide. "It does come down

to this." Percy replied, "Well it does." The fighting began. Everyone stopped in their tracks to watch Annabeth and Percy exchange blows. Percy

sidestepped and Annabeth disarmed him. "Learned that from Luke idiot. Luke always knew how to counter your sidesteps." Camp cheered but Percy

took off his clip and the shadows parted. Then the clip turned into a sword. "How?" Poseidon wondered. He did a double strike which Annabeth

tried to counter but her sword got knocked out off her hands. Percy raised his sword. "Looks like you lost the duel this time." He and his army

disappeared.

 **Thanks for the support! Next chapter is a voting chapter. Keep reading.**


	5. Aftermath

**498 views. 500 views in like a few minutes. Thank you for the support. Today is voting thing. Vote by reviewing on this chapter. The**

 **vote this time is:**

 **Should Percy wound Annabeth?**

 **Answer with yes or no.**

 **Let's get to the story. Plz like.**

Jason POV:

 **Jason couldn't believe Piper was on the enemy's side.** Well the gods had tried to kill her and she vowed for revenge but she was Jason's

boyfriend. Why couldn't Piper be on Jason's side. The army had fatally wounded a lot of campers but there were zero causualties. Some were just

knocked out(probably the work of Percy). Some gods were wounded too. Artemis got bunch of slice marks on her. Apollo had three arrows sticking

in him. Annabeth though was not physically wounded at all. She was emotionally wounded. He just showed up and disappeared. What for? There

was still one thing Jason didn't see before. A metallic dragon without a head. Festus. It must of been damaged in the battle and Leo got it to repair

it. Wait, Leo was on the other side to. Aw crap, now all my later friends are on the other side. He thought of the battle and fell into a flashback.

 _Flash Back_

Jason was standing on top of half-blood hill fending off the hooded warriors. He thought he heard Piper's voice. Suddenly a knife was pointed at his

neck. "Piper?" Jason asked. "Sorry for this." She sighed. Katropis slashed back and forth at Jason. He couldn't fend it off. They were too fast. None of

them hit though. He stood there dazed and Piper(At least he thought so) kicked him in the chest. He fell on the floor and the last thing he heard

before blacking out was, "Bye Jason." Jason actually thought he was dead for a moment then he realized he was immortal and couldn't die. He

suddenly woke up in the camp infirmary and saw Annabeth. "Finally, you're up" She remarked.

 _Flash Back_

Percy POV:

 **Percy hated himself.** He gave Annabeth his last gift just to be able to destroy camp. Annabeth was a beast with that sword. Almost defying his

skill. And against all odds, the future has begun. The final battle was going to be between Annabeth and Percy. When the stars begin to shine, the

prophecy will end. "Why am I thinking these thoughts?" Percy thought to himself. "Those words must mean something." He promptly blacked out

because his powers were worn out.

 **When the war ends, for the first time in you life, you don't have to fight to stay alive.**

Those were the last words Percy heard before falling asleep. It might mean he dies or he lives.

 **Thanks for the Support! :D**

 **Also I just want to get the smiling out of my system. :P :P :P :P :P :P**


	6. Sorry Peoples but sunday is the day

**I Can Only POST ON Sunday. Sorry. I'm really busy and have a lot of work to do. Thanks for the support. Read My other books. Thanks**


	7. Sorry even more You guys rage

**I have a swim meet. Sorry for the delay.**


	8. Swim Meets SUCK

**I Have to go to Phoenix Arizona to have a swim meet. Sorry. If some one else wants to type the chapter. Send it to me in an email at starwars0411**


End file.
